Christmas in the Caribbean
by teapirategirl
Summary: Jack is visited by the spirits of Christmas while Elizabeth sulks over the fact that Jack's unwilling to celebrate Christmas. And in the end... Can Jack have faith and save Christmas? A cute little Sparrabeth holiday story! Consider it a JE present!
1. Past

Elizabeth had been aboard now for about a week or two. She'd shown up in Tortuga a year after they'd last seen each other and two years after Will became Captain of the Dutchman. And as they sailed through frozen waters towards the last weeks of December Jack wished she could just leave so he could –at least try- to get on with his life.

She would just prance around and help the crew and give her opinion on how she thought the Fountain could be found. Jack couldn't decide whether he wanted her or hated her!

And as Christmas neared Jack wanted her there less and less. Partly because their bickering grew more and more and secondly because she was distracting his crew by reciting tales of how wonderful Christmas was. Why had he ever accepted her on board?

"Christmas is indeed much like marriage," he'd finally exclaimed on Christmas eve with an arrogant smile. "A clever game made up to distract people from life."

She'd pointed a finger at him. "Christmas is the day of our lord Jack Sparrow and don't you dare be disrespectful."

"I wasn't disrespectful! I just said I thought it was smart," he pointed out with a smug smile as he left her to her thoughts.

Later that night he sat with his compass open trying to figure out their course. Finding the Pearl and taking it back had been one thing and finding the fountain quite another. As his compass settled on where he knew was a certain somebody's direction he gave out a frustrated sigh and chugged the rest of his rum.

He didn't much care for the sound of chatter coming from the diner as his crew (including _her_) celebrated Christmas with a few drinks and tried to ignore them. Who needed to celebrate Christmas anyways? He preferred a good pub and some rum.

As a cloud of laughter cut the air he rolled his eyes tiredly and rested his forehead on the table. Why had he ever accepted her request and allowed her to come with them? The reason seemed lost on him now. He rested his eyes for s short while and tried to block the sound of chatter and laughter from his mind. Before he could do much resting however there came a sound and the window was blown open by a cold wind. Jack sprang to his feet and went to close it but noticed a shadow standing right by the curtains and squinted to make the figure out.

"Bloody hell! Dad is tha' you?" he asked in disbelief.

Teague's figure moved out of the shadows. "No," he shook his head. "It's the ghost of Christmas Past."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh sure it is! And I'm the King of England," he said with sarcasm. "Actually I did pretend to be of the Royal Family once and I—"

"Jack! You've made Christmas miserable for so many people and I've come to show you what Christmas is about. To make that happen we must first travel into the past."

Jack squinted. "Have I had too much rum?"

"Not more than usual."

"I thought not."

Teague nodded. "Give me your hand."

"Is there rum where we'll be going?"

"I suppose so," Teague said briefly.

Jack grinned. "I have a feeling I'll like it."

Next thing he knew the world was spinning and spinning and all the colors blended together. When everything came to a stop Jack and Teague they were still in a cabin but Jack could tell without a doubt that the cabin wasn't his. Instead of his desk a small baby cradle rested in the corner and everything ,from the book shelves to the trinkets on the ground, was tidy and well organized.

Jack frowned and started snooping around in his usual fashion until the baby started crying and a beautiful young woman rushed in the room to the cradle.

"Erm, pardon our intrusion we were just about to be on our merry way and leave—" Jack started to explain.

"She can't see or hear us Jack," Teague informed him.

Jack just stood watching as the woman rocked the baby gently from one side to the other and almost didn't notice as the cabin also started rocking from left to right. The woman paid the ship's movement no attention.

The rocking grew sharper and more threatening and still the lady stood calm and whispered to her baby.

"Will they be all right?"

Teague looked sad. "You'll be fine, a Christmas miracle but she won't survive the typhoon."

Jack nodded sadly. Somewhere at the bottom of his heart he already knew who the mother and child were. Before Jack could observe the swaying cabin any further Teague had grabbed his arm again and the world started spinning.

This time Jack found himself standing on the docks as a young boy ran past him with the speed of light followed by a big fat sailor swearing and yelling after him. The boy caught hold of a rope and climbed to the poles above the dock and jumped aboard a docked ship.

"This isn't the end Sparrow! I'll catch you and when I do you'll whish you'd 'ave died in the same typhoon you were born in."

A mocking laugh echoed in the dock but Jack couldn't determine where it was coming from. "By the time I'm done with you you'll wish you'd gave me your ship Smithy!" came a the reply. The sailor left as he cussed under his breath. When he was out of sight a young Jack Sparrow fell –quite literally- out of the sky as he let go of the rope he was hanging on to. A heavy sack dangled at his belt and a satisfied smile hovered on his lips.

"Sometimes it seems too easy," he whispered with both hands on his hips. "Merry Christmas Jack," he chanted to himself. The two older pirates followed him as he walked into town while playing around with his sac of coins. He came to a sudden stop at an ally where quite strangely he heard a muffled cry. Curious as he was he ventured deeper in the street only to find a little girl hugging her little brother and both bundled in a blanket.

"What are _you _looking at?" Jack said, irritated. He fingered the sac of coins at his bet and squinted. The two children said nothing but shivered slightly as a soft wind blew.

"Are you bloody joking? It's bloody hot!" Jack complained.

Again the two remained silent.

Jack sighed in surrender. "Oh all right but don't tell anyone how nice I am," he ordered as he dropped the sack of coins at their feet and continued on his way.

"I guess we'll be steeling some rum for Christmas dinner," he muttered to himself with a smirk.

Grown up Jack barely had time to blink before the scenery changed yet again. The changes had become rapid now.

First they were on a beach standing next to Elizabeth who was sitting alone and whispering "A Pirate's life for me" and then Jack saw himself at his desk trying to work with his compass which wasn't working properly. The last image was of Elizabeth and himself at a table chatting away over a bottle of rum.

When they were finally back in his cabin Jack feigned a yawn. "What was the point of that little show?"

Teague glared at him. "That was a little reminder of your past Christmases. You used to have a spirit…You gave those little kids your money—"

"Which I'd stolen," Jack pointed out.

"And remember when both you and Elizabeth were alone on Christmas?"

"I'm always alone on Christmas!"

"But the Christmas after that you went to see her! You had a nice time with that bottle of rum."

Jack rolled his eyes. "The key word there being "bottle of rum"."

"Fine! Be stubborn. Tonight you will be visited by two more spirits. If they don't change your opinion you might be doomed to a horrible fate."

Jack rolled his eyes yet again. "Yeah! Yeah! Hung by the neck, so on and so forth…Good night dad!"

Teague shook his head tiredly. "It's actually the ghost of Christmas past…Oh whatever! You can call me dad if you want."

Jack waved at him cheerfully. "Good night and merry Christmas."

Teague lingered for a second. "Good night. I have to go persuade the Grinch now. That ought to be fun."

With that Teague flew out the window leaving Jack to lie down for a rest but before he could a voice rang in the room.

"Why Captain Sparrow! You aren't going to bed so soon are you?"

The voice made Jack freeze and turn hesitantly. "Elizabeth?"

"No it's the ghost of Christmas present actually! Ready to see how crappy you've made Christmas this year?"


	2. Present

**A/N: I wake up the morning after Christmas with a knack for something besides leftover apple pie. My pretty white MacBook seemed to be calling out to me and as I turned it on I remembered I had this chapter written out already. Waiting for the right time to post it. What time better than the present? A little late present from santa? **

**Fanfiction will be the death of me one day.**

Jack blinked at Elizabeth for a few seconds.

"Is this a dream?"

"No silly! If it were there would be rum."

"Good point Lizzie."

"I'm not Lizzie. I'm ghost of Christmas present."

"Sure you are!"

"I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Jack grinned. "You even argue like Lizzie!"

Elizabeth sighed. "This is my first job. Don't make it hard for me. Let's just go!"

"Fine! You better not be showing me any of the good deeds I did like Teague did."

Elizabeth smirked. "Not a chance! Now come along. I have to get to Scrooge before midnight."

With that the scenery changed and Jack found himself aboard the Flying Dutchman.

"EEEK! Why this place?"

Elizabeth pointed to the large group celebrating on the deck. "Look! Even they're celebrating Christmas."

Jack looked around. "Where's William?"

"In his cabin. He misses Elizabeth too much."

"Aaaaaw! How nauseating!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Seems like you don't have a heart—Let's move along now."

Next thing he knew they were in a tavern in Tortuga and it was even more crowded than usual.

They were drowned in laughter and music and drunk slurs.

"Now _this _is what I call celebrating," Jack said with a smile as he started for the bar.

"Wait!" She caught his arm and held him back. "Look around you. Even these pirates are celebrating."

"And I intend to celebrate with them. For the sake of rum!"

"But Jack Sparrow—"

"Captain luv! Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"They're celebrating for the sake of Christmas! Not rum."

Jack snorted. "Would you like to bet on that? 'Cause I know these pirates and I'll bet you my ship that they're celebrating for the booze."

Elizabeth sighed. "You're hopeless."

"Why thank you!"

Next they were standing on the deck of the Pearl amongst the crew as the laughed, drank and sang.

"Oi! Oi! Don't spill the rum Mr.Gibbs it's Tortuga's best."

Elizabeth tugged at his sleeve. "Jack do you notice something? Or rather something that is not there to be noticed."

Jack thought for a second. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's mad at you."

"Isn't she always?"

"Now especially. She made an effort and came to find you and all you did from the time she came on board was avoid her or else tease her. And then you refused to celebrate Christmas!"

"Boo hoo! I found her last Christmas didn't I?"

"Yes you did! And that's what made her realize she wants to spend Christmas with you."

Jack seemed to be touched for once. "Where is she now?"

"Debating whether or not to go in your cabin and talk to you."

Now they were once again in Jack's cabin.

"Have I convinced you to repent and become a good person?"

Jack laughed. "Darlin' you might convince me to celebrate Christmas but you'll never convince me to become a good person."

"We'll see about that before the night is through! My time is up now. I must fulfill my duties before midnight because that's when I die."

"You die?"

"I'm ghost of Christmas present. Only this Christmas. I die and the next Christmas one of my sisters is born."

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Well it seems to me that if you're going to _die_ shouldn't you at least live your life the way you want to? Act on selfish impulse? Do what you want to do?"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful. "Perhaps but my duties are—"

"Duties shmuties! Isn't Christmas about fun?"

"Actually—"

"Don't you want to experience life while you're alive instead of going around and feeding people stories? I say _you're_ the one who needs a lecture from _me_."

Elizabeth nodded. "Perhaps you're right!"

"Of course I am! They keep on ordering you about. "Make Jack Sparrow repent" and then "Now it's Scrooge's turn" and what about Ghost of Christmas present? Why doesn't anyone ask what she wants?"

"That's true!"

"Well now I'm asking you. What do you want luv?"

Elizabeth seemed determined now. "You know what? I'm going to do what I want. Life's short anyways."

"Exactly!"

"I've never been seduced by a pirate captain before," she said pointedly.

Next thing they knew they were peeling each other's clothes off.

"Don't you think I didn't hear you whisper her name cause I sure as hell did," Elizabeth said lying in Jack's arms in the bed. The sheets were covering both of them.

"Whose name da'ling?" Jack asked absently as he played with her hair.

"You were calling Elizabeth's name the whole time."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you of this but 'Ghost of Christmas Present' isn't the most practical thing to shout while one is in the middle of pleasurable tasks! The situation being such I found the best substitute."

"Yeah right!"

"It's true!" He said as they both started getting dressed. "You're prettier than her anyways."

Elizabeth (or whatever her name was) seemed flattered. "Oh Jack do you mean it really?"

"Of course I do! Your hazel eyes are way hazalier than hers and not to mention your rosy lips! They make _her _rosy lips pale in comparison."

Elizabeth hugged him in delight. "You're so sweet!"

"So they keep telling me," Jack said with a hint of arrogance.

Elizabeth giggled stupidly-something the real Elizabeth wouldn't do- and leaned towards Jack ear.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Always!"

"I kind of _am _Elizabeth."

Jack looked confused. "What do you mean luv?"

"Well I'm Elizabeth unconscious self. A part of her soul sitting in the back seat."

"Well that's interesting!" Jack said with a toothy grin.

"She wants you, you know," Elizabeth said slyly.

"Who doesn't?"

"She also thinks you're a big arse!"

"Again, who doesn't?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Do you love her?"

Jack shrugged. "I care for her."

"Yes, but do you _love _her."

Jack shrugged. "I don't know."

Elizabeth got up and paced the room, "Well better make your mind up cause she's not going to stay behind that door forever," she tilted her head towards the door wear a mere silhouette of Elizabeth could be seen pacing the deck.

"She's still debating whether or not to come in," Jack asked with wide eyes.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, she's not sure of her own feelings. If she doesn't love you why is she feeling all these things and if she does…What about Will? She can't abandon him."

Jack nodded. "That makes sense."

"A part of her –that part being me- just wants you to go out there and kiss her senseless and the other part objects to it. Poor girl she's so confused."

"Seems she is. What should I do?"

Elizabeth shrugged. " I thought I knew. I thought you should become a good person, find a way for her and Will to be together and be all selfless but then I met _you_. And I found out that sometimes you've got to do what you want to do because you want it. I don't know anymore…Perhaps the next ghost that visits you will clear that up for you."

As she finished the ship tilted slightly and then it tipped to the side. Jack struggled to remain on his feet.

"Why aren't the crew even slightly alarmed?"

Elizabeth was looking around distractedly. "Huh? What? Oh! Because no one but you can feel that. Look! I got to go. The Ghost of Christmas yet to come is going to be here soon. And frankly I want a vacation in the Bahamas before it's midnight and I die."

She gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and a quick wave and she turned to leave but there was a lurch and a giant tentacle broke through the window.

"AAAAH! Kraken attack!" Jack yelped as he drew his pistol and started retreating towards the door.

Elizabeth laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! It's the Ghost of Christmas yet to come. Have fun!" She gave him a wave and she was gone.

Jack forced an awkward smile. " 'Ello beastie!"

The Kraken answered with a roar and closed its mouth around him. Talk about déjà vu!!!

**A/N: There you go. A bit of lighthearted holiday nonsense. Leave me a word! Last chapter will be posted in a few days.**

**Now! What about that leftover apple pie? runs off **


	3. future

**A little bit of silly JE fluffiness around the holidays. Enjoy and review.**

"I'm sorry1 I'm _really sorry. _I am," Jack pleaded as he flailed his arms around. He was wrapped in the Kraken's tentacle and it was swimming around in the ocean under the stars.

"We've been at this for almost half an hour! Can you please just take me back to my ship?"

In answer the Kraken spun him around until the scenery changed and Jack found himself (still wrapped in the tentacle) looking into the window of his own cabin where Elizabeth sat crying.

"Oh no!" Jack exclaimed tiredly. "Don't tell me I'm dead. Did she kill me again? I knew I shouldn't have let her on my ship? Did she tie me to the mast again?"

All his questions were answered when he watched himself enter the cabin and sat beside Elizabeth and put on arm around her

"Oh yay! I live."

He observed himself comforting Elizabeth as she sobbed.

"Will! Will! I can't believe he's gone."

"I'm really sorry luv."

Jack looked at the Kraken and frowned. "The whelp eh? Better him than me."

The Kraken shook it's head disapprovingly and tossed Jack in the air. When Jack landed he found himself in a room in Tortuga. With Elizabeth and himself on the bed kissing passionately.

"My! I like this version of the future," he muttered to himself. As soon as he said this Elizabeth broke away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't…I can't keep chasing after you when you're clearly only interested for…well you know I'm not that kind of girl. I can't be with someone who doesn't care for me."

Jack wanted to say something but Elizabeth put a finger on his lips.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you only started being all nice to me after Will died…very sweet of you but I don't appreciate sympathy."

"Well I was obviously waiting for Will to die so I could make my move without guilt," the real Jack observed aloud.

The future Jack didn't say a thing as Elizabeth got up, put her cloak on and made for the door Jack.

"Goodbye Jack. Time for me to make my own way in the world."

"Let me guess," Jack said bitterly. "It would never have worked out between us? What is this? The third or fourth time you've left since we've known each other. You'll be back."

Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "Not this time. Because this time I'm not leaving you for anyone…I'm just leaving you because I don't want to be with you."

With that she was gone leaving Jack to sink to the bed with his bottle of rum.

Suddenly a Kraken tentacle ripped the floorboards and dragged Jack down.

Jack found himself peering into his own cabin again. He watched himself talk to Mr.Gibbs.

"Sir I have news of Miss Elizabeth and—"

Jack smirked. "Ah I see! She's come begging back has she? Sent a message for us to fetch her? Well I'm not so sure I'm in the mood for rescuing, I'll have to think about that request."

"But Captain—"

"Mr. Gibbs where exactly is she?"

"Well that's what I was trying to tell you—"

"Never mind. It has to be Tortuga. The wench has a habit of turning up there. Unless it's Singapore. Is it Singapore?"

Gibbs was at the end of his rope. "Jack! She's dead," he finally snapped.

"What?" Jack asked with a mocking laugh. It was ridiculous.

"I—I just found out."

"Mr.Gibbs I should have to marooned for such lies but I won't because you've proven yourself to be rather useful at times."

"Capt'n they delivered us her body."

Jack stared into the distance for a few seconds before clearing his throat and shrugging. Trying desperately to keep his expression blank and careless. "Leave me," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Jack…"

"Just leave," Jack ordered tiredly.

"Aye!"

Jack watched himself pull out his compass, watch the needle spin pointlessly and slam it on the table.

"Mr. ghost of Christmas yet to come, sir?" Jack said to the Kraken. "Can we please go home now. I'm not so sure I like this…Bloody hell!" Jack screamed as the Kraken spun him around and let him go. As he fell he saw scattered images of himself hugging Elizabeth's dead body, himself alone with a bottle of rum and Elizabeth laughing and hugging him.

"So what was the point of this again? Make me realize the error of my ways and make Will and Elizabeth live happily ever after?" Jack asked no one in particular as he fell further and further into nothingness and was surprised when a strange voice that seemed to belong to Elizabeth replied.

"Yup that's about it."

"Well I won't, won't, won't ,won't, won't, won't , won't…" he repeated stubbornly as he came closer and closer to the ground. His eyes shut together.

_Won't, won't, won't…_

He could feel the ground getting close.

_Won't, won't, won't…_

He hit the ground with a jolt.

_Won't, won't…_

His eyes snapped open.

"Won't," he declared to the empty room as he sat up straight in his bed.

"Well that's interesting," he muttered to himself. Suddenly he knew exactly what to do.

He stepped onto the deck as he put his hat on. The crew members who had been singing and dancing froze at the sight of him.

He grinned. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Carry on! Why don't you lot have any rum? Well take some from my private holds. It's special occasion after all. Go on! No time to dilly dally."

Next he turned to Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs?!"

"Aye sir??"

"If somebody ever dies tell me straight away and give me a bottle of rum to drawn my sorrows."

Gibbs looked confused. "Aye sir."

"Good man. Now take this letter and cast it to sea. It's for one Captain William Turner wishing him a merry Christmas and informing him that his wife is well and wants him to be happy. He should receive it…being that he's the sea and all."

"Aye!"

"Thirdly…would you please set the course to Tortuga in the morning. We need to restock ob supplies."

Gibbs grinned. "Of course!"

"That'll be all."

With that Jack walked off in search of Elizabeth who was leaning against a railing and looking rather grim.

"Lizzi! Darling."

"Hmmm?! Oh it's you."

Before she had a chance to protest Jack pulled her into a kiss.

"Jack what are you doing? What if Will finds out."

"I won't tell, will you? Because some might say I should clear the path for you two but I'm too curious to do that. I'll always wonder if it would've worked out between us if we tried."

Elizabeth kissed him back in response.

"By the way Elizabeth. Please don't leave. We need you here on the Pearl…With out you there might as well be another mutiny."

"Well in that case Captain Sparrow I have to choice but to stay. Can't let you lose the Pearl again can I? Plus, I don't want to miss out on the adventures."

"Wouldn't let you if you wanted to luv. Merry Christmas!"

"Thought you didn't celebrate Christmas."

"A series of things happened. One of them being you."

So they kissed again as far far away in a town off the coast the big church clock struck twelve. Jack Sparrow had a sensational feeling that he'd cheated the spirits of Christmas.

Up in the heavens looking down on them Teague and Elizabeth sat on the Kraken's back who was whipping his eyes with a tissue as one would when watching Titanic. Both Teague and Elizabeth were laughing.

"He actually believed we were the spirits of Christmas," Teague said with a chuckle.

"He believed that nonsense about me dying and my lust and passion for doing what I wanted."

"The boy was always easy to manipulate. Reverse psychology works so well on him. Tell him to do one thing and he'll definitely do the other."

"I was tired I've watching them flirt and never get together. Bout time someone did something. We all played our parts good." Elizabeth nodded and petted the Kraken. "You did a good job Max! Yes you did! Yes you did. Good boy," she said as she fed him a doggy biscuit.

Suddenly aware Elizabeth finally ripped her hat off. "Oh my horns were killing me in this hat," she exclaimed as she took the hat off and revealed her two horns and took her pitch-fork out.

"Tell me about it! My wings hurt so bad," Teague said as he took his coat off and revealed his wings and grabbed his harp.

"So do you wanna go to Zeus' Christmas ball. I heard it's gonna be a lot of fun this year."

"Why not? We've earned it."

"Come on Max! Good boy. Take us to Mount Olympus won't you? Good Kraken-poo."

**There you go. The last bit. Right on New Years eve before I head out to my party. What with the holidays over it seemed the most appropriate time to post. Leave me word. Your reviews could be nice late Xmas presents.**


End file.
